What a surprise
by DashingRKO
Summary: Randy is given a surprise from his Boyfriend Cody. He will this end? WARNINGS: Slash, Rough sex, Fluff


**Hope you enjoy my first Candy Story! I worked hard om it so please no bad comments! Thanks!**

**Warnings: SLASH DUHH! Little Fluff and some Smut...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Cody or Randy... *Sniff***

Randy returned home after a 3 week tour for WWE. He glad to be back wrestling after that injury he got from Stu Bennett aka Wade Barrett. But he was akso glad to be back home with his 2 year boyfriend Cody Rhodes. They got together right after the breakup if Legacy went through. Randh confessed his love for Cody right before they got switched to different brands, Cody to Smackdown, Randy to Raw. Cody was shocked but relief that Randy felt the same way for him. Randy was also a bit nervous to be back home. Cody called this morning saying he has a surprise for him when he got back home. Randy the one that loved to be surprised, he HATED surprises with a passion and just thinking about it made him shiver.

Randy shook his head unlocking the door to his home. He walked in not really being able to see anything because it was so dark in there, it that made him even more nervous than before. He shut the door and locked it (Not looking back though) and walked slowly towards the living room. He was slightly confused, Cody would have running done the stairs by now.

"Cody! You here?"

Silence.

"Cody?"

Silence.

Huffing Randy put down down his stuff before marvhing up the stairs now Frustrated. Once he made his way up stairs he saw a dim light coming from inside his bedroom. He titled his head making his way (Slowly) towards the bedroom. Once he was there he silently and slowly opened the door. Inch by inch it revealed candles, roses, and chocolate covered strawberries (His favorite) throughout the room. He walked now excited for his surprise.

"Cody?"

Silence. He rolled his eyes sighing.

"Cody where are you?"

"Right here."

The silent call from behind made Randy jump and turn towards the sound. Once he turned around his jaw dropped and eyes widen in surprise by the view in front of him. Cody standing in a nurse costume bitting his lips and eyes full of arousal.

"Sit down, baby."

Randy nodded and sat down in the chair behind him. Once he did Cody slowly dropped down to his hands and knees and made his way towards him crawling. Randy felt his cock stirvin his pants by the sight. Cody was so god damn sexy in that costume! Cody finally made his to Randy, stopping in the middle of his thighs winking. Randy groaned started to reach for Cody, but Cody swatted his hands away with a silent "No" before climbing on to his lap. Randy obeyed keeping his hands to the side watching his every move.

"You liking your surprise so far baby?

Randy nodded not having the strength to say even a simple "yes". Cody chuckled sucking on his earlobe now. Randy groaned now with a full grown hard on in his jeans ready to be let out.

"You wanna touch me Randy?"

"Yes please."

Cody sighed smiling.

"Im afraid I can't let you do that."

Randy pouted making Cody laugh. Cody bit his lip and started to grind against Randys erection. He moaned in his ear going a little bit faster.

"Your lucky your sexy. Touch my ass."

He didn't have to tell him twice because was already grabbing handfuls of his ass massaging it. Cody groaned loving the feeling of it. Randy bit his lip loving the feeling his boys tight round ass. He always liked how cute and innocent Cody was but he loved when Cody was like this, Rough and full of arousal. Cody licked his lips and started kissing Randy roughly whille grinding faster against his erection.

"You like my outfit Ran?"

"Hell yes! You look so fucking sexy baby."

"Wore just for you. So you can fuck me senseless while im still in them. You want that Ran?"

"Fuck yes."

Randy jeans got tighter and he wanted his erection free. Cody took notice started to unzip his jeans. Randy rose his hips helping him. Once his erection was out he let out a deep groan in pleasure. Cody eyes sparkled with arousal and dove in.

"Fuck!"

Randys hips bucked in response. Cody knew just how Randy liked it. Licking the tip, Biting his head, massaging his balls, then diving all 10 inches into his mouth. He had Randy writhing and shaking within minutes. Randy couldn't take after a little while and pulled Cody off. Cody released the erection with a pop, panting he licked his lips and got back on top of him. He rose and moved his skirt to make room for the 10 inches. He gently moved the head into his hest breathing hard. Randy couldn't wait and the rest into Cody in one swift motion. Both of them groaned and moaned with pleasure.

"Gonna fuck this tight ass all night. Gonna cum deepand your gonna take it all, right baby?"

"Oh my god, yes! Fuck me hard Ran!"

Randy thrusted deep and hard into his boy all night as he said. They both had been wanted this the full three weeks. They did all postion available. They came thick and hard. Both of them thinking...

"What a surprise."

**This I my first slash! Please go easy on me and Review! This is my first time wristing sex in it too so tell me if you liked it or not.**

**Candy is the only pairing I will be writing because... Their my favorite! Lol more stories to come! (:**


End file.
